Maukah?
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki berharap semoga meledakkan kepala Midoriya Izuku bisa membenarkan otaknya sehingga tidak melakukan tindakan kelewat memalukan yang membuatnya ingin muntah.


Ingin rasanya Bakugou Katsuki menampar di tempat cowo kelewat polos Midoriya Izuku. Karena beberapa hal alasannya, dan salah satunya dia berharap dengan menampar atau meledakkan sekalian kepala hijau itu Midoriya bisa sedikit rasional dalam pernyataan cinta.

Pasalnya bukan berarti itu nggak romantis atau apa. Malah ini terlalu romantis sampai membuatnya ingin muntah. Entah dia mendapat petunjuk dari mana, Midoriya Izuku yang dulunya Quirkless tengah berlutut sambil mengangsurkan mawar merah padanya di tengah-tengah hiruk pikuk kantin yang seketika hening.

Ini bukan drama picisan. Dan akan kutulis sekali lagi bila kalian kurang puas. Dan satu lagi Bakugou Katsuki itu bukan wanita gampangan yang bakal tersipu malu karena perlakuan semacam ini. Lebih sederhana lagi Bakugou Katsuki bukan perempuan. Dia si laki-laki tulen di permalukan di depan hampir seluruh siswa Yuuei jadi sekarang sah-sah saja kan meledakkan kepala itu.

Itu sih yang ada di otak rasionalnya. Masalahnya ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa di dominasi otak rasional. Hati sedang menjadi tokoh utama. Dan dia sedang berbunga-bunga. Persetan dengan rencana busuk bin sadis otaknya yang pasti sekarang dia harus melakukan sesuatu dengan debar jantung, ribuan kupu-kupu di perutnya, dan indikasi bahwa dia akan segera memerah.

Harga dirinya tidak akan membiarkan hal memalukan semacam itu terjadi.

Dengan segera di seretnya Midoriya menjauh dari tempat kejadian. Hanya perlu melempar tatapan "ikuti dan mati." tidak ada satupun cecunguk sialan yang mengikuti mereka.

"Matte ... Kacchan! Kacchan. Cotto ... Kacchan ... Kacchan!"

Rengekan Midoriya terhentk ketika dirinya di hempas ke tembok dekat toilet yang sepi. Sepi karena seluruh penghuni sebelumnya telah di usir oleh tingkah bossy Bakugou yang seakan ingin mencincang Midoriya di tempat. Tapi mereka tidak khawatir tuh, karena Midoriya itu kuat. Lebih baik selamatkan diri sendiri dari kemungkinan ledakan nyasar uke segala umat kita.

"Kacchan ... Kacchan ... BERISIK DEKU SIALAN KEPARAT OTAK UDANG. APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU MAU, KEPALA KOSONG?! ATAU OTAK KONYOLMU ITU PERLU DI LEDAKKAN SAMPAI TAK BERBENTUK LAGI HAH?!"

"Kacchan jangan marah begitu." Midoriya Izuku si cowo polos tengah melakukan sekuhara pada seorang pemuda dengan kesabaran di bawah rata-rata. Hanya Midoriya yang berani melakukannya, mungkin di tambah Todoroki, Kirishima, dan Kaminari. Satu lagi Shigaraki kalau dia ada disini. Bukan sekuhara sebenarnya, tapi gestur peluk adalah satu dari kriteria pelecehan menurut Bakugou Katsuki. Mana kepalanya dibenamkan dalam-dalam lagi. Dan kekuatan pinjaman bangsat, tangan Midoriya bisa memeluknya dan dia sama sekali tak bisa berkutik. Quirk nya menjadi sesuatu yang tidak berguna disini. Salah-salah Bakugou malah meledakkan diri. Secara harfiah karena keringat mulai mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya. "Kacchan sudah tenang?"

Pukulan telak Bakugou layangkan pada perut Midoriya. Mendesis ngilu ketika merasakan kepalan tangannya sakit. Bukannya melihat wajah menyerngit tersiksa, Bakugou mendapati wajah khawatir setengah mati di depannya. "Kacchan daijobu? Doko ka ittai?"

"BERISIK SIALAN!"

Siapa sangka perut Midoriya jadi sebegini kuatnya? Sialan. Sialan.

Midoriya berdeham. Menarik Bakugou dari gerutuannya di hati. Menarik kedua tangan Bakugou dan mendekatkannya ke mulut. "Aku ingin Bakugou Katsuki menjadi kekasihku seperti yang kubilang tadi. Meski bunganya terjatuh karena kau tarik-tarik barusan. Tapi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Wajah Bakugou merona merah. Bukan panggilan menyebalkan Kacchan yang dia dengar. Tapi nama lengkap. Lengkap. Nama Bakugou Katsuki di sebut dengan begitu dalam dan penuh kesungguhan. Bakugou meleleh. Bahkan dia membiarkan jemarinya di cium oleh Midoriya.

"Bagaimana?"

Satu ledakan akhirnya tercipta. Bakugou Katsuki menghilang tanpa memberikan jawaban. Meninggalkan Midoriya yang tertawa kecil sambil memegangi kepalanya yang bekas terkena ledakan.

"KACCHAN KUTUNGGU JAWABANNYA."

"MATI SAJA SANA!"

END

Omake

Rupanya tidak semua menyingkir. Ada beberapa kepala nekat yang berani mencuri dengar. Todoroki mengumpat dalam hati. Suhu ruangan kian menurun apalagi ketika Midoriya mengecup jemari Bakugou. Rambut berdiri akibat medan listrik yang tercipta. Satu yang lain hampir menghancurkan tembok yang menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka.

Dan saat Bakugou pergi sambil berkata, "MATI SAJA SANA!" masing-masing dari mereka menghela nafas.

Sambil berkata, "Punya kesempatan sampai dijawab."

Oh sepertinya aku lupa menuliskan satu hal. Ah ... lupakan saja Shigaraki yang mengintip menggunakan Quirk type teleportasi bawahannya dan tengah geram. Ingin mengirimkan pasukan Villain-nya secara besar-besaran untuk menjemput calon istrinya saat itu juga. Sebelum All Might generasi berikutnya tersebut terlanjur merebutnya.


End file.
